At last
by Janelle1002luvsBrucas
Summary: My name is Lucas Scott, and I live in a town called Tree Hill....I have an epic love story....I just have to figure out who it's with


_A/N: hey guys, sorry about posting this again but I wanted it double spaced, and it wasn't letting me do it on the other one, but ah well, here is it, don't forget to review, hope you like it!_

My name's Lucas Scott, I live in a little town called Tree Hill. My brother is Nathan Scott, my best friend is his wife Haley James-Scott and, I'd like

to think I had an epic love story with Peyton Sawyer. I mean, have an epic love story with Peyton Sawyer. I mean she's my comet. She came

back for me. She fought for me. Time and time again. So why does it feel like I'm trying to convince myself as much as I'm trying to convince you.

Let's go back to the beginning; I remember when I first laid eyes on her. She was beautiful. She looked so shut off from the rest of the world. I

just wanted to take her in my arms, and tell her everything would be O.K. I wanted to save her, as you'll soon realize, I have a bit of a hero

complex. Well back to the story, so to make a long story short, I felt a connection with her. A connection I had never felt before. It scared me. I

didn't know what to do about it. She was with Nathan, who I hated at the time, and let's just say he didn't appreciate me making goo-goo eyes

at his girlfriend. Can't say that I blame him, here comes the half brother, trying to take his spot on the basketball team and his girl too, who the

hell did I think I was. They weren't happy together, Nathan was an ass, and he treated Peyton like crap. But she took it, over and over again.

Nathan wasn't the best guy in the world, and if it wasn't for Haley, who knows where he would be today. But back to the story, so Nathan's

treating Peyton like crap, and finally she breaks up with him. This time for good. Enter Brooke Davis, where do I begin. There aren't enough

words in the English language to describe Peyton's best friend. Brilliant, beautiful, and brave are some of the words I've used before. But it

doesn't stop there; selfless, gorgeous, amazing. Brooke Davis **_has_** changed the world and I don't think she even knows it. But I'm rambling,

back to the good stuff, so Brooke hadn't exactly found herself yet, and she was somewhat _friendly, _the first time I met her, she was naked in

my back seat. Looking back at that day, I still get…well that's not the point. So here we all are, Nathan's an ass who wants Peyton, I'm the

brother who wants his girl, Peyton's hiding her feelings for me, and Brooke's the best friend who wants me too. As you can see things were a

bit confusing. After a dare from Brooke who was fed up of Peyton lying about her feelings for me Peyton kissed me and finally admitted how she

felt, and that was the first time I felt Peyton Sawyer's lips on mine. Let's just say it wasn't what I expected. It was better. I finally thought

things were going my way, that night we ended up in an empty bedroom; I hope I don't have to spell it out what was happening. But before

things could even get PG-13, she stopped, because I opened my big mouth. If I remember correctly it went something along the lines of "_I want _

_everything with you...I want to be in here" places hand on her heart_…yeah, yeah I know, what can I say, I'm in touch with my feelings. Let's just

say, Peyton wasn't quite ready to give me her heart and she was gone before I ever really had her. Then one night my cell phone rings, it's

Brooke, she's hysterical, says she and Peyton are in trouble and she had no one else to call. Turns out someone had slipped something in

Peyton's drink. I rescued them (there's that hero complex thing again) and took them home. I stayed to make sure Peyton was O.K, and I was

glad I did. That was the first time I realized there was more to Brooke Davis than meets the eye. I realized just how much she cared about her

friends, and she was just scared to let anyone in. That night marked the beginning of what Brooke likes to call Brucas. But wait here's the best

part, as soon as I decided to give me and Brooke a chance, enter Peyton, "_I do want everything, and I want it with you"_. Only I didn't get to

answer her, here comes Brooke in my sweatshirt, coming out of my bathroom. Needless to say Peyton got the hint. So…Brucas it is…Brooke as

my girlfriend was an experience I had never had before. She was sweet, she was caring, she was…she was Brooke. While my first kiss with

Peyton was amazing, my first kiss with Brooke was mind-blowing. Nights in strangers' hot tubs, matching then I made one of the biggest

mistakes of my life. I did the one thing she was scared of the most. I hurt her…I cheated…and not just with anyone…no I cheated with her best

friend. It's like there was some kind of magnetic force drawing me to Peyton. It was that connection I mentioned earlier. I couldn't get enough

of her, and inevitably we got caught. Brooke refused to speak to either of us, and Peyton couldn't bear to be with me, so I lost everything. It

took a while to fix things but I did. After some time and some rough patches, Brooke and Peyton and I were all friends again. But then I realized I wanted

Brooke again. So…I went for it…smacked her right on the lips the day she was leaving for the summer…

"_I wanna be with you Brooke"_

"_But what about Peyton's stuff?"_

"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how much I hurt you the last time, and if I ever got a second chance, I'd never let you go"_

I had to wait the whole summer to find out if she felt the same way. Turns out she did, but she didn't trust me. I mean I wouldn't have trusted me either. So we had an open relationship. I hated it; I hated the thought of someone else's arms around her, someone else making her laugh. I knew she was the one

"_So…what is the deal with you and Brooke anyway?"_

"_She's just not ready to commit"_

"_Right, that's usually what I tell guys I'm not really into"_

"_And she wants to make sure I'm serious about her plus_

_Plus what?_

_She's the one_

_Why_

_She just is...I feel it...You know Paschal says the heart has reason that reason cannot know_

_What did Paschal say about Chris Keller?_

_Sorry…Cheap shot…O.K take your shirt off_

_Rachel…_

_I'm not gonna touch you sissy virgin boy, I'm trying to make a point, take your shirt off_

_­_

_O.K_

_Alright…you say Brooke's the one...your soul mate, well if that's the case, call upon destiny or providence or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together and make the shot… blindfolded_

_This is ridiculous…_

_Come on, it's your destiny…you can't miss…O.K Can you see me? _

_No…_

_O.K…I trust you…now follow my voice, Brooke's the one, make the shot_

………………………………

_What happened?_

_It went it…Nice shot_

Then karma kicked me in the nuts. She slept with Chris Keller. I don't think I'll ever get that image from my head. Needless to say I was furious with her; I said some things to her that I will always regret. And then one of the best nights of my life

" _There are 82 letters in here and they're all addressed to you, I wrote them all this summer…one a day but I never sent this because I was afraid…._

_Brooke….._

_I was afraid of getting my heart broken…like before…because you hurt me so bad and I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel and I know that doesn't matter now after what I did but I just thought that you should know….. This is how I spent my summer Luke…wanting you…I was just too scared to admit it….._

_Brooke……I'm sorry….what you did with Chris…it's O.K_

_It's not, it can't be, it's too much to forgive_

_Well that's too bad because I forgive you_

_You can't_

_I just did, so you're just gonna have to deal with it….I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time we were together but-_

_I love you_

_I love you too…pretty girl…._

And just like that we're Brucas again. Just thinking about it makes me smile. She was my everything, we were inseparable. And she was there for me during one of the hardest times of my life, losing my Uncle Keith, I shut down and pushed her away but she held on...Peyton of course was always the elephant in the room. One night sticks out to me more than anything else

"_But the same words Lucas!!, the exact same words!!_

_I never sent that letter to Peyton_

_And I never sent my letters to you either but they still meant something. Just tell me, Why me …this time, why not Peyton?_

_I can't say anything bad about Peyton, she's my friend…and she's your best friend_

_That's O.K, you can say bad things about her_

_Oh Brooke…..the truth is I care about Peyton_

_Then what is the difference_

_The difference……The difference is I love you Brooke….I wanna be with you….not Peyton_

_But why? I need to know why_

_Because you kink your eyebrow…when you're trying to be cute, because you quote K-Moo, even though I've never actually seen you read, and because you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that..And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life and they've both been with you, I mean that's gotta count for something right…and because we're both gonna get pneumonia…but if you need to hear why I love you…I could go on all night_

_You did pretty good…."_

I'd like to think I did pretty good too....That is until she ended it...to this day I don't know what happened. What caused her to walk into my bedroom that day and break my heart...?

"_Look, I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Keith, and your heart condition, and giving up basketball…l I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things, like I'm hanging on to the two of us for you …but not for me_

_Look, I'm sorry I kissed Peyton, I should have told you_

_It's not about that Luke, its not, I mean I thought that it was but this is not about her, this is about me…I love you Lucas, and I probably always will but we go days without having a meaningful conversation… and I used to miss you so much when that happened but it never seemed like you missed me and I guess because of It I stopped missing you…_

_Brooke_

_I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore_

_**There had to be something right, something that no one had ever said in the history of the world, something that could change this**_

_Brooke, I'm sorry_

_Yeah me too_

_**That wasn't it..**_

And just like that it was over. I tried to get her back, I tried to fight for her, but she wouldn't let me. She pushed me right into Peyton's arms…Peyton's open arms. And I went. I was lonely, I was hurt, and Peyton was there, and if Brooke thought I belonged with her, I figured maybe I do. I always loved Peyton, she's my comet remember? So I did what any normal guy would do… I proposed, and she turned me down. Enter Lindsay Strauss, my book editor. What can I say? It's simple. She was beautiful, she was sweet, she was funny and I fell in love with her. Turns out Lindsay wasn't the one either, and she left me at the altar…why? Because of Peyton…seems I can never hold onto anyone because of Peyton… that must mean we're meant to be right? Even Lindsay thought she was my comet… So why am I sitting here in the airport trying to figure out why the only person I can think about has chocolate brown hair, and hazel eyes. We had our chance though, we weren't meant to be…we aren't meant to be. Right?

"_I'm not the most eloquent speaker…so I thought I'd borrow a couple words from Shakespeare…love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, when life get hard, when things change, true love remains the same, I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow I feel safer, I don't know if I can explain that but they give me hope, and I'm afraid to say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that would be a shame… because we all could use a little hope sometimes you know, that feeling that everything's gonna be okay…so...here's to Nathan and Haley, here's to hope, and here's to a love that will not alter.."_

And then it hits me, no matter how much time passed, no matter who I was with, she was always in there. Always safely tucked away in my heart. Brooke's my comet,

"_**The boy saw a comet and he felt his life had a meaning and when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him It was more than just a comet, because of what it brought to his life. Direction. Beauty. Meaning... They were many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them and even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him and his world would be whole again. His belief in God, and love, and art, would be reawakened in his heart."**_

I look down at the phone in my hand, and I dial the number that I had so many times before.

"_Luke…everything O.K?"_

Just her voice gives me chills

"'_m at the airport…I have two tickets to Vegas…will you marry me?"_

"_Lucas, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis…always was…always will be…it just took me a while to realize it…make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife"_

"_What about Pey-?"_

"_It's not about her…it's about you and me…right here…right now"_

"_Yes"_

And finally I've found it. My epic love story. My pretty girl, my cheery, and as I tell her to hurry up and get to the airport, I laugh to myself, damn it, that's three embarrassing speeches


End file.
